Hawkeye (Marvel Comics)
Summary Clint Barton was trained by criminals, and inspired by heroes, he's grown from a troubled youth into one of the greatest heroes on Earth. The world knows him best as Hawkeye: Earth's Mightiest Marksman. Power and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A '''physically and with blast arrows. '''High 7-C with his strongest arrows. 7-B with Nuclear Bomb Arrow Name: Hawkeye/Clint Barton Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spy Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman physical Conditioning, Expert Martial Artist, Master Archer, Expert Marksman, Expert Acrobat, Skilled Tactician and Size Alteration Attack Potency:' '''Small Building level '''physically (Should be comparable to Daredevil, Punisher, and Black Widow) and with blast arrows. '''Large Town level' with his strongest arrows. City level with Nuclear Bomb Arrow Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ reactions, combat speed and attack speed (Comparable to Daredevil and Captain America in speed. Dodged heavy gunfire from War Machine. Shot an arrow at Mach 438. Dodged a glider thrown by Hulk in a microsecond, so his speed must not be much behind Black Panther) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 5 (Capable of heaving away a car with one arm. Bent a flagpole into a bow) Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '''(Survived a missile attack from Pod. Shook off a multi-storey fall on a car. Fought through Hank Pym's disruptor gun) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured. Can stay awake and shoot arrows for 42 hours. Range: Several meters '''Standard Equipment: As Hawkeye, Barton possesses a custom-made Bow, quick-release quiver, a number of specialty arrows and a combat knife. * The Ronin armor: which provides protection from bullets and allows the user to blend in with the shadows Intelligence:''' High '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Acid Arrows * Adamantium Arrows (often combined with Electrical arrowhead) * Blast (Explosive) Arrow * Blunt Arrows * Bola Arrows * Boomerang Arrowhead (allows an arrow to return to shooter) * Boxing Glove Arrow * Cable Arrow (allowing him to swing through the air) * Electrical Arrow * Flare Arrow * Freezing Arrow * Glue Arrow * Hacking Arrow * Localized Nuclear Arrow * Magnesium Flare Arrow * Magnetic Arrowhead (adheres to metal surfaces; can be added to other arrows) * Magno-volt Arrow * Net Arrow * Parachute Arrow * Putty Arrow (adheres to rough surfaces, and can stop exposed machinery) * Pym Particles Arrow (increases or decreases the size of an object or opponent) * Rocket Arrowhead (boosts range, can be added to other arrows) * Shrapnel Arrow * Smoke Arrow * Sonic Arrow * Suction Cup Arrowhead (adheres to smooth surfaces; can be added to other arrows) * Tear Gas Arrow * Thermal (Incendiary) Arrow * Toxic Gas Arrow * Vibranium Arrow (must have supplement Magnetic, Putty, or Suction Cup arrowhead to stick to target; deadens kinetic and vibratory energies) Weaknesses: 80% deaf due to an injury sustained while in Crossfire's captivity, but his hearing was restored during his rebirth on Franklin Richards' Counter-Earth. He was again deafened by the Clown, who jammed Hawkeye's own arrows into both of Hawkeye's ears, causing damage to the middle and inner ears. He remains largely deaf, and used sign language, and lip reading to understand those around him, while using normal speech to communicate to them. He later started using hearing aids created by Tony Stark.